Anything But Ordinary
by Unquestionable
Summary: Yea, so her father hardly notices her existence, her step-mother and sister loathe her, her little brother is the brat of the world and yup, her gorgeous cousin is gay... Can Miharu's life get anymore ordinary? Chapter 9 up
1. Prolouge

Title: Anything But Ordinary

Author: Unquestionable

Disclaimer: *ahem, ahem* Well, I guess this would be a good time to inform all of you that I just bought over Slam Dunk! *Takehiko Inoue comes over and whack unquestionable's head with a paper fan*  Okay, fine fine! Slam Dunk does not belong to me! T_T

Italic- thoughts

Prologue

            "Omigod! I can't wait for the party next weekend! It's going to be the biggest bash of the year! I must go shop for the perfect outfit to wear for the party…..," my friend went on blabbering non-stop on the other side of the phone.

            I checked my watch and saw that I've been on the phone for over an hour now. All that could be heard for the past hour was only my friend's non-stop voice.

            "Eh, Miharu. I've got to go now. My mother wants to use the phone. Bye!" my friend said and hung up.

            _There is a god! _I thought, grateful to put an end to her endless chattering._ Now, how am I going to get my dad's and Wairei's permission to go for the party? Beg till I drop? Or try to commit suicide? Nah, Wairei will just probably say. "Sure, honey. Go jump from the highest building you can find. You have our support. I can even help push you off" ._

            Just before I could get up from the couch, my father entered the lounge and shouted." Kids! Come to the living room now! Your mother and I have an important announcement to make"

            _Kids? I'm a kid? A baby goat? Whatever! What kind of announcement? Definitely something bad. No news is good news._

"We're coming!" my siblings said cheerfully.

[ Miharu dragging her feet / practically crawling into the living room]

[Her siblings skipping / practically bouncing merrily into the living room]

            As I entered the living room, I could see my step-mother gloating with pride._ If she could smile any wider, her dazzling white teeth would blind me._

            "Can I ask you something before you give the announcement? It's about some party th…….," I asked but was cut off.

            "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people's conversation?" my step-mother said. __

_            You were having a conversation? All I saw was you smiling like an idiot and whispering God-knows-what to my father._

            "You should learn to be more……..," she continued giving another one of her world record lectures.

            She usually goes out of topic when she gives out her lectures and she's doing it again! Now, she's talking about 'killing cute, fluffy rabbits'. What does CUTE, FLUFFY rabbits have to do with interrupting people's CONVERSATION? See what I mean? I don't know what my dad sees in her. I guess it's true *sigh* Love is BLIND. She's such a conniving witch. The Wicked Witch of the North!

When will she stop lecturing?

[At 12.00am}

"Erm…I think Miharu understands what you are saying, don't you?" my dad finally decided interrupt my step mother and looked at me.

"Wh..whar?" I said waking up from my sleep.  -_-

"You understand what your mother just said, don't you?" my father repeated.

_No, I don't! And she's not my mother! She's my step-mother! See the difference?  _my brain screamed but I just nod.

"Tell them about the good news," my father urged her.

_Oh yes, please tell us! I'm dieing to know…._

The Wicked Witch of The North stood up and declared proudly ," I've just been promoted to a manager in the company!"

_Ch! That's it? At the way she said it, I thought she won a million bucks or something…._

"But…," she continued. _Why is there always a but? _"…we all will have to shift to Kanagawa because I'll have to work in one of the company's branches there. Your father doesn't mind because he has a head-office there too"

"Ka…Kanagawa? Ne..next week?" I spluttered.

_I have to leave __Tokyo__? Leave all my friends? Leave everything here?_

"Isn't that great, kids?" my father said.

_Great? Obviously, you and I have a different definition of the word 'great' here._         

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, mom!" my air head step-sister said ever-so-sweetly.

            _Spare me the corny talk,_ I said pretending to gag.

            "Are you okay, Miharu?"  Wairei asked suspiciously.

            "I'm fine! Really," I lied.

            "So, what was it you wanted to ask us earlier?" my father asked suddenly.

            _You remembered? Amazing! I thought you would be too occupied with your LOVELY wife to remember about your LOUSY daughter here._

            "It's nothing that matters now," I muttered.

            "Okay," he said.

            _So much for going for the party of the year……._

Here are some names so you won't get confused:-

Main character: Hakairi Miharu

Father: Haikari Reiji

Step-mother: Mitaboshi Wairei

Step-sister: Juno Sugiro

Step-brother: Juno Shota

A/N: So, how do you like it? Review!!! If not, *brings out a bazooka* You know what'll happen. *grins evily*

N I'm not sure if I should put it as 1st  POV or 3rd  POV ! Please tell me which should I do!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Anything But Ordinary

Author: Unquestionable

Disclaimer: I'm still begging Takehiko Inoue to give me Slamdunk. Till then, It still belongs to him.

Reply to reviews:-

teh tarik : Thanks! Yeah, there's lot's of spelling mistakes! I'll go recheck it now! 

Chibiangel : Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chappie!

Fire-phinx : Glad you like Miharu! Enjoy this chapter!

Italic-thoughts

Chapter 1

            I looked deep into his blue eyes as he held my gaze. I felt him take my hand in his.

            "Miharu, I have finally got rid of that annoying gay swordsman. Now we can finally be together forever," Legolas Greenleaf said to me.

[ Aragorn lying dead on the ground with a bunch of arrows on his back ]

            I nodded with happiness and he slowly leaned forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine. Just then, I heard a voice shouting," Where are my hairclips? I need them now!"

            _What? Hairclips? I know Legolas is beauty conscious with his straight fair blond hair with braids, zit-less face and all but hairclips? As in the small cute ones?_

            "Where are my hairclips, mom!" the voice shouted again.

            This time I noticed it was a female's voice. I slowly opened my eyes only to see an old stuffed Pikachu smiling at me, no Legolas Greenleaf was to be seen anywhere.

            _I knew it was too good to be true. Legolas kiss me? Should have known it was a dream!_

"Miharu, have you seen my new hairclips?" my step-sister, Sugiro asked as she stormed into my room.

            "No, and why are you up so early today?" I asked, still feeling a little sleepy. -__- zz

            "We have school today, duh. It starts in 20 minutes," she informed me.

            "Okay," I said going back to Slumber Land.

            "What? School? 20 minutes?" I shouted as I jumped out of bed when my brain finally registered the information.

            _I must have overslept! But I remember setting the alarm clock. Why didn't it ring? I soon got my answer. I saw my alarm clock –scratch that- I mean what used-to-be my alarm clock smashed up into bits in one corner of the room._

_            Note to self: Buy new alarm clock. Preferably something big and indestructible. A big tower bell might be a right choice._

_            I knew I shouldn't have played the PS2 until so late. The game sucked anyway : Butt Ugly Martians. That game was for 5-year old brats who just wanted to get the satisfaction of seeing green gunk splatter all over the screen. _

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I went out of my room and demanded.

            "You didn't ask me too," Sugiro answered casually.

            "Oh well, silly me for not asking you to wake me up. It's COMMON SENSE for goodness sake!" I said sarcastically.

            "Bye, mom. I'm off to school!" Sugiro said totally ignoring me.

            She walked out of the front door looking so perfect and neat. I looked down at myself and saw I was in a Powerpuff Girl pajamas.

_            Wait…is that a pool of drool I see on my right sleeve? Nah….I don't think I drool…..DO I?_

            I quickly ran into my bathroom to get ready. When I saw my reflection in my mirror, I saw my black hair in a mess and it was sticking out in every direction possible. It was definitely a 'Bad Hair Day'. Plus, a RED, THROBBING ZIT was forming on my chin. *Groan*

            I guess I'm pretty average looking but my lil' adorable brother seems to think that I look like a **disfigured orc.**

            I think that my eyes are my best features. They're blue-ish grey thanks to my real mother who was a German (That's the only country I can think of right now. I suck at Geography. )

            So, anyway, somehow, a miracle, I managed to get ready in 10 minutes. But my uniform was all wrong - the skirt was too short and the shirt was too big. The result of me refusing to try on my uniform before buying  it.

            _Why can't I just wear pants? I can say I'm skirt-phobia and will faint if I wear one! Yeah sure, the teachers will probably think I'm nuts and kick me out._

            I grabbed an apple to munch on the way and my school bag and rushed out of the house. Since I missed the bus, I'll just have to run there. It's probably just a 5 minute run from here. **No problem.**

After 2 minutes:

My goodness *pant* I can't run anymore…*gasp* But I can't be late *pant* on the first day *gasp* of school. I must try! *pant* Must reach! *gasp*

            After running for what seemed a year to me, I finally saw the school gates just a few meters away. I slowed down a little to adjust my uniform and re-tie my ponytail. 

            *BRIINGGG!!!* I heard the school bell ring! I quickly rushed in the school gate only to be stopped by a discipline teacher. She wore horn-rimmed glasses and her small beady eyes were scrutinizing me from head to toe.

            "You're late," she rasped.

            "Just 3 seconds late. If you let me in now, I'll be able to reach class on time," I said.

            "4.7 seconds late to be precise," she told me looking at her watch. "Detention after school."

            "Please….I'm sorry. I'll be early tomorrow. I promise!" I said giving her my perfectly innocent look.

            "No," she said and started writing a detention slip for me.

            _Think Miharu, Think!_

"Wait…er…my grandmother had er… a heart attack while doing her…erm….aerobics just now. So I had to give her er….CPR! Yeah, that's why I'm late," I blabbered unsure if I was saying it correctly.

            "Your grandmother had a heart attack while doing aerobics? Is that the best you've got? I've heard student's **grandfather going for ****bungee jumping and had to save him, students helping  ****aliens  get back to ****Mars, helping ****blind monkeys cross the road which can take up to ****2 hours  and so on. And yours is the least creative!" she countered and continued writing on that sickening detention book of hers.         **

            _Wow..she's a tough one. Time to change tactics. No more nice lady._

"Hey, I'm a black belt in karate, you know?. And I've got a whole bunch of friends who are black belt in karate too. We usually go beat the crap out of people especially nosy teachers," I said giving her my fiercest look I could muster.

            "Oh really? That's nice. Here's your detention slip," she said unbothered.

            _WHhhaat? I tell her I'm a black belt in karate and loves to whack people up and all she says is 'That's nice'?? And detention on the first day of school too…Wonderful! Just wonderful! What else is life going to throw at me today?_

I snatched the detention slip from her hand and stomped up into the office.

            "Yes, can I help you?" a young secretary asked me politely. 

            "I'm new here. Can you show me to my class?" I asked as I handed over my registration slip.

            "Sure thing," the lady said.

            "You're a little late. But don't worry Mr. Yakoki is a nice man," she told me sweetly.

            When I entered the classroom, the first sight that greeted me was the teacher, the supposedly **nice man** picking up a** table**, getting ready to **throw it** at a boy who seemed to be in deep sleep.

            "Rukawa Kaede, wake up!" he roared.

            Two students seemed to be holding him back from throwing the table. A group of girls were weeping and sobbing, saying, "Poor Rukawa. Getting whacked by teacher. I feel so pitiful for him,"

            Another group of guys seemed to be betting whether the teacher will get punched a not. The whole class were too engrossed in the scene to notice my presence. Finally the **nice **teacher noticed my existence.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked after finally giving up trying to wake that sleeping kid.

            _What are you trying to do with that table? I should be the one questioning you._

            "I'm a new student here," I answered.

            "And why are you late?" he asked.

            "Grandmother. Aerobics. CPR. Go figure." I said, too tired to elaborate from all that running.

            "Where do I sit?" I asked.

            "Beside that _thing _ which is asleep," he said with disgust.

            As I walked to my table, I noticed some guys, hentai! looking at my legs. _Don't you guys have PlayBoy magazines at home? Go stare at them. Damn, I knew my skirt was too short._ Some of the girls were also staring at me weirdly. The gave me friendly? I mean not-so friendly expressions. Wait, they seem to be looking at me with hatred now. Whoa…this girl looks like she can stab me any second. Why? I heard whispers going round saying something like "No fair. She gets to sit near Rukawa"

            As I took my seat, I saw the raven hair boy beside me drooling all over his Biology book. Five letters to describe this. G-R-O-S-S. The pages were all wet and soggy. He had pasty white skin like Count Dracula. He even sleeps in the morning. Such uncanny resemblance! I bet if he open his mouth I'll be able to see two fangs sticking out. *Shudder*

            Suddenly, he's eyes fluttered open and caught me staring at him.  His sapphire eyes looked straight into mine, unblinking. After a while he still wouldn't avert his gaze, so I returned his stare and said, "What are you looking at?"

            "Do'aho" he uttered.

            _What did he call me? HE was the IDIOT looking at me!_

"Bakah!" I shot back.

            Before I could say anything else, someone slid a pink note onto my table. I just stared at it blankly unsure what I should do with it. Then I saw the word 'Rukawa' written on it  with heart shapes surrounding it. _Who's Rukawa? I've heard his name at least three times today!_

"Miss Miharu, would you kindly pay attention to the lesson?" Yakoki sensei said cutting off my thoughts.

            He started walking to me and said," What's that?"

            I quickly tried to hide the pink note but I was too late!

            "It's nothing. Just some rubbish ," I said trying to stuff it in my pocket.

            "Hand it over!" he demanded.

            "It's nothing, really!" I said desperately.

            "Hand it over!" he repeated firmly.

            "Actually it isn't mine. It's that girl who….." I tried to explain but he snatched the note from my hand and started to read it out loud.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =         __

_To my dearest Rukawa,_

_            I really, really love you and I know you love me too. Your blue eyes and beautiful black hair makes you so handsome. I also love the way you look in your sweaty, out-of-fashion basketball clothes. The orange color of the basketball goes well with your eyes. We are a match made in heaven. Let's get married, my love and have a cute little baby. If it's a boy, we'll call it Ruru and if it's a girl, we'll call it Wawa. I'll wait for you behind the school at __4.00 p.m.___

_                                                                                                            ~Your bride-to-be~_

_ = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = _

_            Beautiful black hair? Love your out-of-fashion basketball clothes? Orange color of basketball goes with your eyes? Match made in heaven? Cute little baby?_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…….," I erupted into laughter in front of the whole class. 

            I couldn't hold down my laughter any longer. _What kind of **sick letter is that? This girl must be having major brain problems or something.**_

The teacher looked at me as if I was insane._ I don't blame him, really. What would you think if your **student starts laughing** when you read out a **love letter **that** she wrote? The whole class was giving me yup-she's-a-psycho looks. The girl who wrote the letter hid her face behind a 'Guide for Lovesick Dummies' book.**_

            "Sending love letters during class? Detention after school!" the teacher punished me.

            "I……," I said trying to defend myself.

            "Such useless things you do…blab, blab, blab," he scolded cutting me off.

            "But….."

            "Blab, blab, blab,"

            "She……."

            "Blab, blab, blab,"

            I looked at the raven hair guy beside me desperately for his help but he just stared at me. The girl beside me didn't want to admit either! _Lousy low-life maggots! You'll pay for this! Two detentions on the first day of school!_

I surrendered and sank lower into my seat as Yakoki-sensei continued to lecture me……..

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Anything But Ordinary

Author : Unquestionable

Disclaimer : I still do not own Slamdunk and considering that I'm billions of times poorer than Bill Gates, I do not expect to buy the rights from Takehiko Inoue anytime soon.

Replies to reviews:-

Frozenfemale :  ………..(silence) Bwahahaha….joking! Thanks for the advice..I guess….

KISS rocks : Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chappie!

Lambie : Thanks for telling me my mistake! Hope you can point out to me more of my mistakes. Glad you like it! 

Chibi angel : Nah! No offense to me ! The letter was suppose to be revolting. I love making people hurl!  *grins* Here's the next chapter.

Shinichimaki-gal : Wow, your school skirt is that short? Where are you from anyway? Bet the guys there are getting a good view! Muahaha…Thanks for reviewing!

Italic-thoughts

Chapter 2

[ Rukawa's POV]

_            I heard the teacher yelling, shouting, screaming, cursing, swearing at me but I ignored it and continued sleeping just to annoy him._

_            After a while, that craphead teacher finally decided to act civilized and there was a little peace…but.._

_             But I felt someone staring at me, so I woke up and saw –wow! What a surprise- **another** fan girl staring at me._

_            I gave her my famous ice-cold stare and she didn't even flinch! Plus, she even called me 'baka'. _

_            Anyway, she's getting a lecture by the teacher for writing some stupid love letter. _

_            Serves her right!_

_            I knew that she didn't write it but I just couldn't be bothered to defend her. I'll just go back to sleep now….zzzZZZZ_

                                                            * * * * * *

[ Miharu's POV]

BLUMP! The sound of the murky coleslaw being dumped on my plate.

PLUNK! The sound of the incredibly burnt chicken thrown on my plate.

SPLAT! The sound of the clumpy gravy being scooped on my plate.

THUNK! The sound of the rock-hard muffin being placed on my tray.

_The sound of music….._

I stared at my 'lunch' if that's what you call burnt to crisp chicken and 100-year-old gravy with diluted coleslaw and moldy muffin as side dish. I stared at the cafeteria lady and the first thing that ran through my mind was – _How many students here have died from food poisoning?_

"What are you looking at? Want some ketchup?" the lady asked, probably thinking I'm some abnormal girl who loves staring at cafeteria ladies.

She immediately  took a bottle of ketchup and squirted it all over my plate before I could say anything.

"Thanks a LOT!" I said through clenched teeth.

_Inner peace. Ohm…. Ohm…_- - - - Using what I learnt from the meditation tape I just bought to keep control of my temper.

"No problem, girly," the lady said, grinning which made me notice that she didn't have her two front teeth.

I took my tray and scanned around the cafeteria for a seat. Most of the tables were already full. It was then I saw the ….. Little Witch aka  Sugiro, my maggot step-sister sitting on a table with people crowded around her.

Typical. She's always the popular one. First day of school and she gets a horde of new friends.

Me? I'll be truly amazed if a fly would even want to come near me.

She's so damn perfect. Perfectly dense that is!

As I passed by her table, she called me.

"Miharu, hey Miharu!," she yelled out.

"What?" I replied, trying to express as much boredom as I could.

"How did you manage to arrive to school on time? Oh, wait. Don't tell me. You probably had to rush like hell to get here. That explains why your hair is such a frizz and your uniform looks so dishevel. By the way, I know a good surgeon who can help you remove that HUMONGOUS ZIT on your chin. I'll give you his phone number later," Sugiro said, insulting me in front of the whole cafeteria.

This confirms my suspicions : Sugiro is an asshole.

"Oh, my! You're so smart. Is this why your head looks bigger than your body?" I said sarcastically.

"What??? My head looks bigger than my body?" she asked self-consciously.

"Is my head big???" she went around asking everyone.

I rolled my eyes. Bimbos like her only care about their looks. Before I left the cafeteria, I saw Sugiro measuring her head with a ruler and comparing it with her friends. BIMBOS. *Sigh*

Sometimes, I almost fell pitiful for them. Almost. I said almost.

I finally decided to have my lunch on the rooftop where I could have some peace and quiet. The clear blue sky with the soft cotton-like clouds looked so enchanting. As I bit my muffin while enjoying the scenery, I felt pain shot up my jaws.__

_Owwww…..What kind of muffin is this? It's terribly hard._

I threw the muffin behind me while rubbing my jaw. I heard someone winced behind me. I turned around and saw that my muffin had hit some guy on his nose. His nose was starting to turn red and a trace of blood seemed to be flowing out.

_Hard muffins – Dangerous!_

"I'm sorry. Gomen. Gom…. Oh, it's you. Forget about it then," I started to apologize until I saw my muffin had hit a person that I didn't exactly like. 

Count Dracula aka Mr. Rukawa Kaede aka Mr. Popular-guy-which-all-girls-want. I finally found out who was Rukawa through some fan girls near the lockers earlier. According to them, he is the 'maggot' who sits beside me in class.

Surprise, surprise….

            "Do'aho," he said to me.

            "Get lost, why don't you?" I told him.

            "Do'aho. This is my place," he replied.

            "Really? I don't see your name anywhere," I said pretending to look around for his name.

            "You. Go. Away," he said in that monotone voice of his.

            "NO! Why should I?" I defended myself.

            "Go away,' he replied.

            _Whoa, he's such a talkative person._

            " Read my lips, NO," I said.

            Then he advanced slowly towards me and said," No one disturbs my sleep,"

            "No one until now," I said.

            He suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door.

"Let go, you pasty-skin jerk!" I shouted, trying to release my arm from his grip.

            I used my other hand and punched him in the stomach. Hard. His grasp loosened and he stared at me with what seemed a trace of surprise.

            _You're lucky I didn't kick your balls instead! If not, you would be groaning and jumping all over the school._

"Rukawa!!! Daijobu?" three girls appeared out of nowhere wearing cheerleading outfits asked worriedly.

            "How dare you hurt **my **Rukawa!" the girl with the word RU printed on her outfit said.

            _Your Rukawa? Since when did you own him?_

"You shall pay for this you, %@*$#-ing bitch!" they yelled and walked menacingly towards me.

_Oookay. First tip on the Survival in the __Kingdom__ of __Bimbos__ :- When a certain bimbo is pissed, try diverting her attention by commenting on how pretty she looks. This is sure to work. If it doesn't then, the girl in front of you isn't a bimbo. _

"Wow…you have such er…silky and clean hair," I said to RU, although her hair was in clumps and was full with dandruff.

"And you, your eyes are so..so… big and…lovely," I told KA although I couldn't even see her eyes since it was way too small.

"You, amazing…nose you have. It's so…sharp and has the perfect shape," I told WA although her nose was super flat and huge. 

"Really?? I need a mirror!" the three of them squealed and rushed off to the bathroom.

_Phew, that was close!_

"Nyahahaha….ore wa tensai!!"I laughed.

I looked around and saw that Rukawa had already left.

_I hope I'll never have to see that obnoxious jerk ever again!_

[ Rukawa's POV ]  
            _She punched me……_

_            Do'aho._

_            I hope I'll never have to see her again…._

                                                            * * * * * *

            "Attention,class! Today I have a new project for all of you," the teacher, Ms. Kuriko announced. Her announcement was met with several groans and sighs.__

            "You will have to learn, how to manage a baby!" Ms. Kuriko said.

            "Nani? You mean we get to…..you know?" a **very excited boy asked.**

            "No! You will be given dolls. Not just any kind of usual dolls. This dolls are designed to cry at times and you will have to figure out how to stop them. It might mean that they're hungry, sleepy or you need to change their diapers. There is a chip at the back of the babies which will grade how well you take care of them. At the end of this project, you will have to write a report. Half of your end-year exam marks will be taken from this project.," the teacher explained.

            _Dolls??? Mechanical dolls? Is it  something like Child's Play. Where that evil doll named Chucky comes alive….That doesn't sound very nice._

"I will now separate you in pairs. The first pair on the list, Rukawa Kaede and Haikari Miharu," the teacher said.

            _What??? Damn….first evil dolls, now blood-sucking vampires…._

[ Rukawa's POV }

            _zzzzZZZZ….Wh..What?....ohh…Damn….._

Please inform me if there are grammatical or spelling errors. And honest reviews please!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Anything But Ordinary

Author : Unquestionable

Disclaimer : The characters that belong to me are Miharu, Sugiro, Shota, Wairei and Reiji. Everyone else belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I hope you knew that. If you didn't, please call me. I'll get you help.

Replies to reviews :-

Chibiangel : Yuck!!! Egg babies??? That doesn't sound very nice *shudder* From Batman'? Yup, I can't wait to torture Miharu and Rukawa *grins*

Lambie : bwhahaha…nice song! So, you like Sound of Music??? I see…..

Frozenfemale : Woops! Sorry bout the mistake. N thanks for the HONEST review.

Snowdrop : My main character isn't mary sue. I am against mary sue. You want a mary sue? Sugiro is one. Go check her out.

Rheia : Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Luv-anime-4eva : I agree with you. What else can happen except disasters when Miharu and Rukawa get together? Bwahhahha…thanks for the review!

Italic-thoughts

Chapter 3

            I slowly crept into the house, trying to avoid as much sound as possible. I looked left and right to make sure there was no one and tiptoed towards the staircase.

            "AAAAIIIIIIII !!!!," a sharp scream pierced through the silent atmosphere.

            "Nooooo!!! Nooooo!!!," my little step-brother, Shota screamed, running towards me and wrapped his arms around my legs.

            Tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

            "What? What's the matter?' I asked him.

            " It's howwible….," he spoke through sniffles and sobs.

            "Tell me what happened!" I said, starting to panic.

            _Are there robbers in the house? Maybe there's some evil spirit that wants to kill us all!!! Or….someone decided to kidnapped Wairei to make the world a better place to live in. I must go thank them. Too bad they didn't take Sugiro too._

"Mommy…,'" he continued. "Mommy…wants me *sniffle* to…**take up** **ballet and **drop basketball**!!!," he wailed loudly.**

            _Nani? Take up ballet? _It was only then I noticed Shota was in this **pink tutu with a frilly skirt.**

            "Awww…h..haha…h..how..ehehe..s..sad," I said, trying my best to hold down the laughter.

            "You're laughing," he accused, tears started to well up again.

            "I'm h..ehe..not!" I said.

            "Shooootaaaaa….where are you? Come to mommy…," my step-mother's voice floated closer.

            _Oh-o! I need to run. Fast. Or she'll find out I had detention today, on the very first day of school!!_

"Shota, let me go…," I said trying to pry his hands off my legs.

            I swear to god, Shota might look like every normal 5-year-old kid to you but he has the strength of a pig….I meant buffalo.

            *DING DONG!*

            I heard Wairei walking towards the front door._ Good, that saves me time._

"Hello, Sugiro should be ready soon. Why don't you come in and wait?" I heard Wairei said.

            The sounds of footsteps became nearer. _Shit! They're coming into the living room!_

"Come on, Shota. Please let go. I'll buy you some candy?" I persuaded him.

            "NO! I still don't want to go for ballet lessons," he cried and held my legs even tighter.

            At the rate he's squeezing my legs, I think my blood circulation stopped already. Then, I'll probably have to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of my freaking life. Erk….that doesn't sound very comforting.

            I tried as hard as I could to wriggle out of his grasp and WHAM! I landed on my face.

            "And this is our living…," I heard Wairei's voice stopped abruptly.

            I looked up and saw my step-mother with this guy who had long black hair which he tied into a ponytail. I saw him raise an eyebrow and smirked when he saw Shota in his ballet outfit. I quickly stood up and adjusted my outfit.

            "Miharu, why are you back so late today?"Wairei asked me with a glare that could destroy human race in a second.

            "Wellllll, you see….I…I…Shota doesn't want to go for ballet lessons!" I blurted out, trying to change the subject.

            "What? But why? Shota, don't you want to be as graceful and gentle as those ballet dancers we see in the theater??" Wairei asked.

            " Mommy…they're GIRLS!," he complained. "And they look **stupid! " (A/N : To save my skin from being torn apart viciously, I wish to clarify that I have nothing against ballet)**

            " There are male dancers as well. Okay, how about this. I'll buy you that new Powerpuff Girls game you wanted and you have to join ballet lessons," my evil step-mother bribed the poor innocent, naïve little boy. 

            " The NEW Powerpuff Girls game?" Shota repeated, his eyes wide.

            Yes, it's true. *Sigh* My little brother is a fan of Powerpuff Girls. I feel so sorry for him…..

            "Ookay, but I still get to continue playing basketball!" the sly brat bargained.

            "Deal, my honey-money-bunny," Wairei said.

            _* Miharu starts gagging uncontrollably* _

            '"I'm ready!" my step-sister, Sugiro announced.

            She waited for everyone to turn and look at her before she slowly walked down the stairs, just like those romance movies. Told you she was corny. She wore a very skimpy top ( made from a few threads really) and a micromini skirt which clung to her body like second skin. She shook her head a little to show off her long straight hair. But I do envy her perfect figure. Next to her, I look like a **wrinkly hippotamus**.

            I saw the guy's eyes widen and he smiled in a horny way like he was gonna 'get some' tonight. @_@ *rolls eyes* GUYS!

            I heard Wairei mumbling something that sounded like 'she's growing up so fast' and dabbing her eyes with a piece of tissue.

            _Give me a break! If my mom saw me wear that, she'll probably ground me until I'm an old hag or torture me in some unknown underground room filled with rats._

_            If……..If my mother was still alive…..that is….._

            "Hello, Kiyota," Sugiro purred breaking off my thoughts.

            "Hey, babe," the horny guy said.

            _Babe? B-A-B-E? Does he know the meaning of babe? It means pig. Bwaahaha…it's true! Sugiro IS a pig!_

"Well, Mrs. Wairei, we better get going now. See you later," Kiyota said anxiously.

            "Ja!," he said to me and winked.

            Are any guys that Sugiro dates NOT dimwits??? Doubtful. Very doubtful.

                                                            * * * * * * *

"Where's Sugiro? I didn't get to see her just now," my father asked during dinner.

            " She's on a date!' Wairei announced proudly as if she won a Grammy or something. 

Nah, the only way she could get a Grammy is from the back alley where Eminem dumped it right after he got it.

            "Really? That's great," my father commented.

            'Mommy, what's a date?" Shota asked, the udon soup dribbling down his chin. His left cheek had a streak of tomato sauce and at the corners of his mouth were crumbs from the tempura. A piece of seaweed was stuck between his two front teeth.  In short, let's just say he isn't exactly a very neat person.

            "It's when a boy and a girl go out _together and do things _together _like eat _together_, dance __together or see movies __together," Wairei explained._

            _I didn't know so many 'together' words could be put into one sentence._

"Yuck, how can a girl and boy be together? That's howwible……," Shota said.

            "Mommy and daddy are together and that's not horrible," Wairei reasoned.

            "You're not normal," Shota concluded.

            "You'll understand when you grow up," Wairei said.

            "Girls are still gross. My friends say that they have **cooties. And, they'll turn into zombies at night and make you join their legion of the undead,"**** Shota told Wairei this 'interesting' piece of information.**

            "How about you, Miharu? Met anyone interesting lately?" my father suddenly asked me.

            _Hmmm..let's see. Considering the fact that no one has tried to socialized with me so far, I do not question why I haven't met anyone interesting lately. Except Count Dracula, if he counts. Does a person who sleeps 23 hours a day count?_

"No," I replied.

            "I see. And…how's …school today?" he questioned again.

            Any answer I would have given him was an unnecessary detail. 

I am quite sure I could have just replied," Oh, great. I took out my Uzi 9mm gun which I just bought yesterday during Chemistry and shot the teacher right on the head. Luckily, the blood wiped off real easily," and my darling father would have just replied," Oh good, good. Glad to see things are going well,"

            But I wasn't in the mood for trouble so I just mumbled something barely audible.

            "Anyway, my buisness partner is coming over this Sunday for dinner with his family. I hope everything goes well," my father announced.

            "Sure thing, dear,' Wairei said.

            _Whatever……._

            * * * * * * *        

[ The next morning in school…..}

            "I'll now give out the dolls……," Ms. Kumiko said.

            I burst into the classroom right that moment.

            "Sorry I'm late," I said and hurried over to my seat.

            I ignored the teacher's disapproving look. Can't blame her. This must be the 3rd time I entered her class late.

            "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I suggest that you and your partner take turns taking care of the doll. But try to get together sometimes and experience the life of having a family. Understood? " Ms. Kumiko suggested.

            A few students nodded as the teacher started to call out the names.

            I went in front and grabbed one of the dolls. I sat down and placed it on Rukawa's desk.

            "You take care of the doll first okay? I'll take care of it tomorrow," I told him.

            "No. You first," he said.

            "You!" I said.

            "You," he said.

            "Arrgggghhhh…fine,fine. Let's do it like this……rock, paper, scissors," I said.

            He stared at me as if I was a big purple dinosaur named Barney.

            "You don't know how to play this?" I asked.

            He sighed and reluctantly did it.

            Guess who won? That's right, me…….I know, I'm living in denial. *sob*  Why do I always lose? Dang it!!!

            I looked at the doll closely. I never really liked dolls really. They kind of creep me out with their big blue eyes and porcelain smooth skin.

            Wait, did the doll just give me an evil look?

            Kami-sama! HELP!

Honest reviews please!


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Anything But Ordinary

Author : Unquestionable

Disclaimer : Even if I sold my arms, legs, kidney and even heart to the black market I still would not be the owner of Slam Dunk. So give up the thought of me owning it already…..

Replies to reviews :-

Lambie : Thanks for the compliment! *blush* Yup, that part was my favourite too! BTW, what's a Guild??? *blink blink*

Frozenfemale : Sugiro is weird, huh?  And yeah!!!! My characters are not Mary Sue.

Rokawa : The return of Chucky!!! Starring Rukawa Kaede and Miharu!!! Nayahhahaha….enjoy this chapter!.

Luv-anime-4eva : Give me five! I finally found someone who hates dolls! Thanks for reviewing!

Mskitsune : Thanks for the advice! N hurrah! My character isn't a mary sue! Here's the next chapter.

Shari Potter : *ducks from punches and kicks* I couldn't help it! Kiyota seemed hentai-ish! *Shari gives a killer-glare* Okay…okay, he won't be so horny next time……

Italic-thoughts

Chapter 4

WAAAAAIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!

            The doll started to cry again. I lifted up my head and looked at my digital alarm clock which showed the time was 5 a.m.

            _Cut it out, would you??? You've been crying since yesterday! If you weren't so scary-looking, I would have gagged you and shipped you off to __Timbuktu__._

            I dragged my feet towards the doll and stared at it as it's cries got louder. Groaning, I picked up the doll with two fingers and tried to make it stop.

            _I hate to admit this, but the teachers are pretty smart to plan a project like this to prevent free sex. Which idiot would want a kid after this project?_

            Finally I managed to make that doll shut up! I crawled back into my snug bed…..

8.00 a.m.

            "Wake up now, Miharu!!!," my step-mother said in an irritating sing-song tone.

            I just put up my left hand in response.

            "Get your sorry ass out of the bed now!," she demanded.

            _Wait a minute, I thought I locked my room door….._then, I saw she had a big bunch of keys in her hand. _Great, she duplicated all the keys, so much for privacy._

            "Whatever," I mumbled with my eyes shut tightly.

            I was truly too sleepy and tired to get up.

            "The teachers are complaining about your late attendance to school everyday," she scolded.

            "Tell them I need my sleep. I'm a growing child," I muttered.

            "UP NOW," she shouted and threw a glass of water which was just on my bedside drawer right on my face! 

            "Fwhm….Fwhmat??? (What?) " I spluttered, trying to speak with water in my mouth and nose.

            "You heard me. Wake up! I have a few friends from your school and it's so  embarrassing for me if I can't even get you to school on time," she said and covered her face with both her hands as if it was the end of the world.

            Ahhhh…..my step-mother, the Wicked Witch of The North, cloyingly sweet at first, then very shortly became an enthusiastic ally in making my existence a frustrating misery!

            I slowly got up from my bed and WHAM! One second on the bed, the other second I was flat down on the floor. The cause? My legs were numb from that cramped up, disturbing sleep I had. I dragged myself up and observed my room.

            Despite having an evil-stepmother and her equally evil daughter, I do not sleep in some cramped up closet underneath the stairs and get shipped off to some school named Hagwarts in a solitude countryside. Oh, and no lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead too!

            My room is pretty spacious which is filled with posters of Lord Of The Rings and PS2 games posters. I even have my own TV and PS2 in my room plus, a laptop. I guess having a rich dad who's married to a witch with two maggots isn't **that** bad after all.

            I quickly washed up and got ready for school. It was then I discovered I had used up all my rubber bands trying to shoot the neighbor's dog that evening. Don't ask me why I did that, I seriously doubt my sanity that day……

            I finally decided to go to Sugiro's room to get one. I haven't actually been into her room for a few months already.

These are the 3 reasons why I **do not** want to enter her room:-

(a) Everything in her room is bright pink! ( yes, including all her furniture and stuffed toys ) which could lead to permanent eye damage.

(b) Her room has a **very** strong perfume smell which can cause your smelling senses to stop functioning.

(c) She blasts Britney Spears songs 24/7 in her room that disrupts my poor delicate eardrums that are not used to typical sweet, corny pop music.

Therefore, it is almost like jumping into a pool of radioactive waste to enter room. The last time I went in was only to plant a stink bomb in her room as revenge for telling Wairei my History test results. **Very** bad move. From two weeks of being grounded to two months! Life is never fair!

            But you never know, people change. Maybe she doesn't have that hideous pink teddy bear in her room anymore! 

            I slowly opened her room door and entered it. To my surprise, I saw her room filled with posters of…………………Rukawa Kaede. Everything was still pink except the walls which was filled with posters of Rukawa.

            Rukawa doing a slam dunk, Rukawa dribbling a basketball pass an opponent….._he plays basketball? It's amazing he doesn't drop the ball halfway during the game and fall asleep and drool all over the gym floor…._Rukawa cycling on his bicycle, Rukawa in an incredibly tiny leopard spotted swimming suit…._hey, that looks fake! …..Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa._

            Just as I was observing this guy with spiky hair who was defending Rukawa in one of the posters, Sugiro burst into her room.

            "What are **you** doing here?" she demanded, looking a little shocked.

            "I need a rubber band," I told her.

            She slowly took one and handed it over to me suspiciously.

            "Why were you staring at Rukawa's poster? Do you even know him?," she asked.

            "He's in my class," I said.

            "Really!!!??? Don't you dare touch him or even breath the same air with him! He's mine," she screeched.

            _She likes drool-o-matic guy? Her taste has really reached it's lowest. Since when did she find guys that drool so appealing?_

"He's all yours," I told her shuddering at the thought of even touching him…….

                                                            * * * * * * * 

            Money. Check. Pencil box. Check. Bag. Check. 

            Everything seems to be here, so why do I feel like I left something at home? Nah, it's probably the burnt pie that Wairei made for breakfast.

            " My doll was quite well-behaved last night. It didn't……," a boy who was sitting behind me in the bus boasted to his friend.

            _Well-behaved? *snort* Mine was wailing the whole night like some cow being slaughtered. Maybe even worse…..SHIT! I just remembered! I forgot to bring the doll! If I do leave it at home, I'll be stuck with it for another night. __NO WAY__!!! I'm not going to let Dracula kid sleep in peace in his coffin..._

"Waaaiiittt!!! STOP!!!," I yelled out to the bus driver.

            After using some of my persuading skills, the driver finally kicked me out of his bus.

            I quickly ran all the way back and when I rang the doorbell, Wairei opened the door. I took in deep breaths at a time while hoping she wouldn't slice me into tiny molecules if I reached the school late again.

            "** What are you doing here?**" she demanded.

            "I forgot to take something," I said meekly.

            "What is it that's so important?" she asked, clearly pissed.

            "My…My baby!?" I blurted out.

            The reaction I got was very amusing. Her eyes opened so wide that it looked like it was going to pop out any second like those people in Ripley's Believe It Or Not! And her jaw dropped a meter. Definitely different from her usual I'm-the-best-human-in-the-world look.

            "Y..You have a b..baby? I knew you were a useless sleazebag from the beginning," she ranted.

            "No, it's not like that! It's actually a school project," I said.

            She just stared at me blankly. I ran into the house and grabbed the the doll.

            "What the heck? Nevermind, you're going to be late for school again. OH, my reputation! Ruined……," she moaned.

_            You have a reputation?_

            "You'll explain on the way," she continued.

            "What do you mean on the way?" I asked, hoping that what I thought was wrong.

            "I'm driving you there, of course," she said, as if it was the most reasonable thing to do.

            'N..No, no…..no, I'm not getting into that car," I told her.

            _That's like suicide mission….._

            She just grabbed me and shoved me inside her car. As she started the engine, I fastened my seatbelt tightly and said a silent prayer.

            After a few heart-stopping moments, swearing from other drivers and close encounters with death, I reached my school in one piece and no blood was shed. [ A/N : Sorry, I can't kill Miharu. If I do, then there wouldn't be a next chapter ]

            "Thank God for sparing my life. From now on, I will try my best not to surf for anymore nude pictures of Legolas Greenleaf. Amen," I said and ran away as far as I could from the car…………

                                                            * * * * * * * 

            _Where is he? I told him to meet me here after school. Does he think he can run away from taking care of the baby?_I fumed.

            Pity me, as I type out our conversation in class today……

Miharu : I'll pass the baby to you after school today, okay? It's your turn to take care of it.

Rukawa : No.

Miharu : What do you mean no? I practically had to run all the way back home and survive in an inexperienced lunatic's car and you say NO?

Rukawa : Do'aho.

Miharu : You are going to take care of it whether you like it or not!

Rukawa : Hnn.

Miharu : You are SO going to take care of it. *doll starts to cry * You….Argghh….meet me in front of the school gate after school!

Rukawa : (silence) *sound of drool dripping down to floor*

Miharu : Shut up, stupid doll!!! *starts to pull out chunks of hair*

            _I should have known his non-existent brain couldn't take in this small piece of information…..but where is he?_

"Rukawa is like, so handsome. He totally is, like the ace of the team," a fan girl squealed as she walked passed me.

            "Yeah, like, totally. Did you see the way he like, did a slam dunk?" her friend asked.

            _That's right! He plays basketball. He should be in the gym! Rukaawaaa…..I'm coommiiinnnnggg……._

                                                            * * * * * * *

            As I entered the gym, I saw Rukawa doing a perfect three-pointer. A group of girls in one corner started to sigh dreamily. I was dead surprised at the way he played basketball! He managed to score a goal without drooling all over the ball!  And he actually looked good at playing this game.

            _Oooo…..great, he gets to play ball while I suffer with the baby…_

Feeling my anger starting to rise, I shouted across the court," Rukawa Kaede, you will take care of our baby today whether you like it or not!"

            I immediately regretted doing so when everyone stopped with whatever they're doing at stared at me………

Honest reviews please!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Anything But Ordinary

Author : Unquestionable

Disclaimer :-

Author : I do not own Slam Dunk *hypnotize* 

Readers : You do not own Slam Dunk.

Author : You will give me all your money.

Readers : I will give you all my money.

Author : You will give me all your Slam Dunk stuff including posters and small figurines.

Readers : I will give you all my Slam Du…..wait a minute….NO WAY!!! * starts to chase after unquestionable*

Replies to reviews :-

Chibiangel : Hope this chappie will explain why Miharu doesn't tell her father about Wairei! *grins*

Shari Potter : Thanks for reviewing!!! 

Xiaoj : Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Hana-lai : Yeah, everyone seems to like Miharu's attitude! That's a good thing!

Lambie : Yeah, I ended with a cliffie!!! Muahahha…I'm evil!!! Why did your mom ban you from playing comp???

Renei : Ookay, are you sure you're not hentai?? *slowly inches further from renei* =)

Iluvenis Telperien : Thanks for your review!

Lady Artemis : Glad you like it! 

Frozenfemale : Yeah, yeah. Good gurl, you reviewed.

AmBeR_a_lin : You like Sanzo better than Hakkai!? How on earth is that possible?? Hakkai is so kawaii!!! N Goku also!!! N Sanzo is also kawaii but not as cute as Hakkai! Forgive my blabbering….I get a little weird when it comes to a Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Akane : yeah * throws confetti * you like it!!! Everyone seems to like the last part also….why?

KISS rocks : I have nothing much to say as all the other authors seemed to have been bashing you up lately. So I'll be a little sympathetic and at the same time use my precious energy to do something better than waste my time typing out meaningless crap to you.

Italic-thoughts

Chapter 5

[ Sakuragi's POV ]

_Nyahahhahaha….kitsune has a baby, kitsune has a baby! Unlike I the 'tensai' who is capable of controlling my er…..needs?_

[ Mitsui's POV ]

_Rukawa has a baby? How on earth did that sly fox know how to do it? Hmmm…..maybe I can get some tips from him. But I must admit, his taste in girls is pretty good…_

[ Miyagi's POV ]

_Chh! I bet the baby isn't as cute as mine and Ayako's when we get married._

[ Akagi's POV ]

_A baby!? Bwahhaha_…*laughs in an ape-like way* _Rukawa with a baby? That's_ _classic…._.*continues to munch on banana*

[ Kogure's POV ] 

_How could you Rukawa?_ *sniffle* _You were supposed to be gay…*_sob* _We were meant to be together…._

[ Ayako's POV ]

_Ehehe!!! Rukawa has a baby_!? *takes a paper fan and whacks his head*

[ Haruko's POV ]

_I'm too late!!! I should have made love with him when we were alone in the gym the other day…._

[ RU, KA, WA 's POV ]

_That girl again!? I thought I warned her about staying away from my Rukawa! This time I'll make sure she never touches Rukawa again!_ * sharpens knives and loads machine guns *

[ Rukawa's POV ] 

_Do'aho_

[ Miharu's POV ]

_Oops!? They're all looking at me strangely. Was it because I shouted? Geez… how am I suppose to know shouting in public is a national crime?_

" Gomendasai! I didn't mean to shout," I apologized and quickly hurried over to Rukawa.

"Hey, it's your turn to take care of the baby! Remember to feed it properly!" I instructed.

"No way," he replied.

"Just shut up and take the baby. It's for the project," I said, getting very annoyed with his attitude.__

"Hnn," he said.

"Hey Rukawa, can I see your baby!? " a girl who I assumed was the team's manageress asked.

He ignored her and stared off into space. She slowly opened the cloth which I used to wrap up the baby and……

AAAAIIIIIIII !!!!!

            A loud scream erupted in the peaceful atmosphere at Shohoku High School. The baby fell down with a loud thunk! Everyone else stood frozen in their places with a confused look on their faces.

            "Aya-chan! What's the matter!" a muffin hair boy asked worriedly.

            She pointed to the baby with a look of surprise and horror on her face. The muffin hair boy inched closer to the baby.

            AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!

            An even louder and high pitched scream rang throughout the gym for the second time of the day.

            " Oh noooo!!!! It's a …doll. The evil Chucky has returned for revenge!" the guy yelled out.

            "Duh, what did you expect? A real one? Wait….you mean….muahahha….you actually thought….ahahhaha…..me and Rukawa had a….muahahaah…a baby!??" I said laughing loudly.

Miharu's imagination

            " I'm home, honey. Where are you?" I yelled out after entering the house which was in a total mess.

 Magazines and books were thrown all over the floor, empty instant noodle cups on the coffee table and empty soda cans filled the dustbin.

_Wait a minute…..something smells funny. Shit! Something's burning!!! _

I quickly rushed into the kitchen and see my 8-year-old son, Ruru and 6-year-old daughter, Wawa trying to bake a plate of cookies, unsuccessfully. The whole kitchen was filled with black smoke and there was flour everywhere.  Worst of all, the oven seemed ready to burst any second. I quickly ran to the oven and turn off the switch. 

"What do you think you're doing," I demanded.

" Me hungry," Wawa said.

" Daddy fell asleep **again** and we were very hungry, so we had to cook," Ruru explained with an angelic look on his face.

I turned my head and saw my ever-so-lovely husband's **face in our dog, Fifi's food bowl and a doggy food packet in his left hand. His drool had moistened the dog's food considerably and it had become incredibly soggy.**

_He fell asleep while feeding the dog !?  Arrrggghhhh!!!! I can't even rely on him to feed a stupid dog!_

"Wake up!" I shouted right into his ears but he didn't budge.

I took a bucket of water and splashed it on his face.

"Hmmm???" he murmured.

"Wake up, you stinking miserable maggot!" I shouted.

" Do'aho," he replied.

Before I realize it, he punched me on my right eye and continued to sleep…….

*Shudder* I think I've just lived my worse nightmare…..

" What are you doing with a doll anyway? Aren't you a little too old for dolls?" the manageress asked me breaking me off from my thoughts.

" It's for a school project actually. We are supposed to work in pairs to take care of the baby," I explained.

"OOOoooohhhh," the whole gym echoed.

_ I can't believe everyone thought that Rukawa and I had a baby……sick._

The manageress who told me her name was Ayako started to introduced me to everyone.

"Well, I've got to go now. See you guys next time!" I said.

"Rukawa, be extra careful with the baby!" I reminded him.

_I don't want to come back the next day and see one of it's limbs gone or it's head being mutilated….._

                                                * * * * * * * 

_I am so going to sleep straight away when I get back home. I didn't get enough sleep yesterday because of the baby._

As I entered my house, I heard laughter ringing throughout the house. What surprised me was the voice belonged to my father. It had been a very long time since I last heard him laugh ever since my mother passed away.

I remembered seeing him smile once during his wedding with Wairei and that was why I never did complained about Wairei to him. I didn't want to take away his only happiness…….

I slowly entered the living room, curious about what amused him so much. My jaw fell straight to the ground.

            I saw this drop-dead gorgeous guy sitting on my couch talking to my father. Let me repeat this. A **drop dead gorgeous guy sitting on ****my couch.**

            _What on earth is this wonderful specimen made by God doing in my house!? _

            He had spiky sandy brown hair, mesmerizing green eyes, sharp nose, tanned skin and a body to die for. *Swoon*

            "Miharu, look who's here!" my father said when he finally noticed me drooling a pool of saliva over the hottie.

            The guy looked up immediately and grinned.

_            Oh. My. God._

            " Hey, Miharu," the guy said in a deep voice.

            He knows me!!! How on earth is this possible!? Mr. Hottie actually knows me, Queen of Dorkdom! Is the sky falling down yet?

            " Remember me?" he asked.

            I shook my head while pondering on his identity.

            "No? Well, I managed to pull you out of the toilet bowl once when you got stuck…and…I stopped you from eating a bucket of worms that were supposed to be bait during out fishing trip..Also…," he continued to hint me.

            " Conner? My **cousin** Conner?" I said in astonishment.

            _No way, the last time I saw him, he had stringy dull brown hair, wore braces, pimply face, splotchy skin, droopy eyes, pimply face….need I go further? I remembered I always bullied him as he was a foot shorter than me! Now he's 6 feet tall looking like a model for Calvin Klein._

"How many cousins do you have that has actually saved you from being flushed down a toilet bowl?" he said.

            " What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!" I said.

            " I know! I missed you!" he said and pulled me in for a hug.

            " Conner is going to continue his studies in Tokyo in a few months time. Meanwhile he's going to stay with us here," my father said.

            "That's awesome! Beyond awesome in fact!" I said, grinning from ear to ear…….

                                                            * * * * * * * *     __

In Miharu's bedroom……

            "Come on, faster faster,"

            "Harder, harder…..,"

            " A little more….,"

            " One more time…..,"

            "I WINNNN!!!!"

            Conner and I were…….playing the new Tekken 4 game I just bought on my PlayStation 2. (What did you think?)

            I started to do a little victory dance around my room as Conner rolled his eyes.

            " You cheated," he accused.

            " Give it a rest, Conner. Just admit that I am the Tekken Master and you are merely one of my minions," I said.

            " As if," Conner said with narrowed eyes.

            "Ooh, excellent comeback," I said sarcastically while applauding half-heartedly.

            " Whatever," he muttered.

            I rolled over and grabbed my LOTR : The Fellowship of the Ring  book as Conner continued to play the fighting game.

            " Hey, Conner. Check this line out. ' At that moment there was a knock on the door and Sam came in. He ran to Frodo and took his left hand awkwardly and **shyly**. He **stroked it gently and then he ****blushed and turned away hastily.' This sentence makes it sounds as if Frodo and Sam are gays!" I told him.**

            " So what? There's nothing wrong with gays!" he suddenly said angrily.

            _He looks so cute when he's angry. I wonder if cousins can be together?_

" Some people just can't help being gay you know?" he continued.

            "Er…Conner, I didn't say anything was wrong being gay," I told him meekly.

            " Oh," was the only syllable that he could utter.

            "Touché. Let's talk about something else…..do you have any girlfriends? I bet you have tons with those looks," I said.

            _Please say no. Please say no._

He looked at me for what seemed an eternity and sighed.

            " Miharu, I have to tell you something," he said.

            " What is it?" I said trying to stay calm.__

            " This is serious. I've never told anyone about this before," he said.

            _What is it? Does he have feelings for me too? I hope so! Damn….I sound like a love-sick idiot. Ditch the idea, gurl._

            " Okay, but if you did kill someone, don't tell me. I don't want to testify in court," I joked trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

            He smiled a little but turned serious again. 

            He took a deep breath and said," I think I'm gay………"

Nyahahaha…I'm evil !!! Honest reviews please…..


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Anything But Ordinary

Author : Unquestionable

Disclaimer : Wild green polka dot pigs flying still wouldn't change the fact that SlamDunk isn't mine.

Replies to reviews : 

Akira-akisame : Thanks for the compliment! Enjoy this chapter.

Chibiangel : Wow! I was going to make it a ConnerXKogure at first but then….*smile evilly*

Hana-lai : Muahaha…everyone seems to be pissed that I made Conner gay! He's like the perfect guy and I ruined it. Muahahaha…..

Kawai-no-onna : Yeah, it's pretty cool that Conner stood up for the gays!! Go Conner!!!

Mitchy : *runs away from Mitchy* Don't kill me cause Kogure's gay!

Lambie : Thank you *bows down* 

Artemis Obscure : Cool! You play Tekken 4 too? I luv Jin Kazama , Hwaorang and Miharu!!! *smacks forehead* Sorry about the Wicked Witch thing. I wasn't so sure….

Sofia/3sh : Yeah, Sugiro is another sickening fan of Britney! I feel sorry for her too! Thanks for reviewing!

Frozenfemale : Tiny brain!? Two words : Piss Off! Mwahahaha…..

Akane : Thanks for reading my ficcie! Hope you like this chappie!

Italic : thoughts

Chapter 6

(silence)

(silence)

(silence)

A sudden fascination of my feet came over me and I had a strong urge to look at them.

The thick layer of silence was broken when Conner said," So….,"

"Er….that's…nice," I said, picking my words carefully.

The first thing that flew to my mind was, _Ackkkk! Thank goodness I didn't tell him that I've a small crush on him! Imagine the humiliation, embarrassment, distress, the pain, the agony, the suffering …..ok, maybe I am exaggerating a little…._

"Hey, I know it maybe a little awkward for you,  but that's ok," he said gently.

"I'm pe..perfectly…f..fine," I managed to splutter.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure.

"Yeah," I said.

_To think about all those things I said about Frodo and Sam being gay…._

"Great," he said looking very relieved.

"It's okay. I guess. Maybe you can pretend to be my boyfriend or something and make Sugiro turn green with jealousy. Muahahahaha,"  I cackled evilly.

"Oookay, I think I better get back to my room to sleep," Conner said giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, sure," I said sheepishly.

                                                * * * * * * *__

[2.43 a.m.]

*Beep, beep, beep*

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Hello?" I said groggily to the phone.

(silence)

"Hello  ? Who's this?" I asked again.

I was met with silence again.

_Who is this moron who's phoning me in the middle of the night?_

            "Hello? Haha….very funny. Great prank call. Bye bye," I said sarcastically ready to slam down the phone.

            "Do'aho," a voice said.

            You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure who's on the phone…..

            "Rukawa!?" I asked, surprised.

            "The baby won't stop crying," he said not bothering to introduce himself.

            'Well, try feeding it or cuddling it," I said.

            "Tried that," he said.

            "Change its diapers or something," I groaned.

            "Done," he said.

            "Just DO something okay? Let me sleep in peace," I snapped.

            "I need sleep too," he grumbled.

            "What do you expect me to do? Use my supreme magical powers to make it shut up?" I asked sarcastically.

            "If it helps," he muttered.

            "Come to my house," he finally said.

            "What? Forget it. Just because you're not capable of making the baby keep quiet you want me to go over?" I raged.

            "Don't forget. Exam marks," he said, threatening me.

            _He actually cares?_

I slowly considered it and muttered "fine"

            After he gave me his house address, I quickly changed into some casual clothes and threw on my blue jacket before slipping out of the house quietly….

[Rukawa's POV]

            I stared at the object named 'phone' and reluctantly picked the phone up to call Miharu. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone. For a moment there, my mind was totally blank.

            I forgot how to start a phone conversation, what do you expect from someone who hasn't used a phone in years? I find it meaningless to blabber continuously with someone when I can do something better like…….play basketball of course.

            After I put down the phone, I returned to the room and the 'baby from hell' continued to annoy me with it's cries…..

            I felt like smashing it into bits, trashing it against the wall, squishing it to pulp, rip it into tiny pieces or burn it into black ashes.

            But of course I didn't, I am a civilized person and against violence after all……

                                                            * * * * * *

            "I've finally reached…." I mumbled to myself. I admired the huge grand Victorian house in front of me. I slowly stepped across the immaculate lawn trying to make as little noise as possible. Before I could ring the doorbell, I felt something hit my head.

            "Do'aho," someone said.

            I turned around and saw Rukawa motioning me to walk towards him. I crept to the other side of the house where Rukawa's head poked out from a window.

            "Come through here," he said to me from the window of his bedroom on the second level.

            "Why can't you just open the front door like **normal people do?" I asked.**

            "Parent's sleeping. Alarm set," he answered.

            "Don't you know the code?" I asked him.

            He shook his head.

            _Hopeless….._

            "How am I going to reach up there? Do you have a ladder or something?" I asked.

            He pointed casually towards the big tree beside his bedroom.

            _W-H-A-T??? He wants me to climb that tree? What does he think I am? Tarzan!?_

            I stared at the big willow tree which stood firmly in front of me. It's sprawling branches going up like reaching arms with many long fingered hands which had rich green leaves that reflected the silver moonlight shining down. The rustle of the leaves seemed to be playing a soft sweet melody and it's great big thick roots spread on the ground. It's old and tough bark showed years of wisdom and the fresh grass with dew drops……I think I've been reading too much Tolkien lately! ^_^

            "Hurry," he urged.

            I glared at him but very reluctantly climbed up the tree. __

_            Calm down, Miharu. You can do this. It's just a maggoty tree…._

*RIPPPP* 

_There goes my new jeans……* Groan *_

"You're going to pay for this," I warned him.

            I got to the nearest branch to his bedroom and as I was about to reach the window, I felt something crawling up my arm. When I looked down, I saw BIG, JUICY, FAT red ants on MY arm, biting it.

            I managed to stifle my scream and I shook my arms to get rid of the ants but I lost my balance and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. I waited and waited…….

            I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Rukawa was holding my hands to prevent me from falling.

            * Grunt * "You're heavy," he grumbled as he slowly pulled me up.

            "And I suppose you are some skinny model who feeds on celery sticks everyday?" I shot back.

            Finally, he pulled me into his room. I stood up to observe his room  and surprisingly, it was pretty neat, for a guy.

            Unlike my room, no leftover food with mold on top, no expired sour milk, no empty beer cans in the corners of the room and no underwear tossed around.

            "So, where's the baby?" I asked him.

            He pointed towards a pile-I mean mountain of pillows.

            "Where?" I asked again, confused.

            "Underneath the pillows." he said.

            I looked at him with pure horror and shouted," Do you want the baby to suffocate and die looking ugly?"

            I pulled off the pillows and found the baby buried right underneath the pile. I carried the baby and tried feeding, changing it's diapers and yada yada….. Finally, I decided to sing it to sleep. I softly hummed a tune my mother used to sing to me when I was little. Soon, I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

            "Rukawa, can I lay on your bed for a moment?" I asked sleepily.

            He grunted which  I assumed was a yes. I got on his bed and dozed off to sleep……

[Rukawa's POV]

            _Damn….she asleep and on MY bed. _

"Oi," I said to her.

            No response.

            "OI," I shouted.

            No response.

            I shook her a little but there was still no response.

            I tried shaking harder but she still slept like a log.

            _Stupid cow._

I pushed her to the right side as far as I could and I slept on the left side…

            zzZZZZZZ….

                                                            * * * * * * * *

[Miharu's POV]

            I felt the sun rays hit my face. I slowly reached out for my alarm clock.

            _Where is it?_

As my eyes focused, I saw I wasn't in my own room…..but Rukawa's room. Flashbacks of yesterday's incident came to my mind.

            _Shit! What if Wairei finds out?_

            I tried to get up from the bed but something held me down. I looked down and saw a pair of arms around my waist and a pair of legs circling mine. I turned around and saw Rukawa sleeping soundly. His warm breath tickled my neck. 

            _What the HELL? He's hugging me like I'm some pillow? _

I tried to pry his hands off but his grip was so strong.

            Suddenly, I noticed how comfortable it felt to be in his arms. His rock hard chest against my back and his strong arms around me, I slowly turned my face towards him and it was then I noticed he was pretty good looking. A stray lock of his raven hair fell in front of his closed eyes.

            My hand itched to brush it away. My heart started to beat faster as I slowly lifted my hand. Just as I was about to touch his hair, his blue sapphire eyes flew open and met mine. I quickly jerked back my hand and my face started to grow red.

            "What are you doing?" he asked accusingly.

            "Nothing," I said firmly.

            "Do'aho," he muttered.

            "Hey, you're the one er…holding me like this! That reminds me, get your freaking arms away from me!" I said.

He stared at me for a few seconds before releasing his grasp. I quickly got up with a tinge of regret and straightened up my clothes. 

            Before I left, I asked him," How about we go out this Sunday with the baby?"

            "What for?" he asked.

            "Well, sensei said we should try going out once in a while with the baby," I said.

            "Ok," he said.

            "We'll meet in my house and figure out a place to go," I told him.

            He nodded.

            "So, how do I get out?" I asked him.

            "Window," he said.

            "What? NO, please…," I pleaded……

[Rukawa's POV]

            _My whole room smells like Miharu or more like her shampoo which smells like  apple. It's annoying….._

            I grabbed the mosquito spray thing and sprayed my whole room…..

            _That's better….._

A/N : Whew! At last another chapter finished. I've been really busy with the mid term exams lately so sorry for the late upload. GACk! I can't really write mushy stuff~!! Please give honest reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Anything But Ordinary

Author : Unquestionable

Disclaimer : Purple striped flying cows still wouldn't change the fact that Slam Dunk isn't mine.

Replies to reviews : 

Yuki Kitsu : Thanks you, thank you… *bows* 

Sg-overload : Wow… Thanks for reviewing my fic so many times! *hugzzzz* Oh, and thanks for telling me my mistakes!

Akira-akisame : Monkey girl? More like Chimp Girl maybe a little of gorilla too! ^_^ 

Akane : *sigh* yes, mosquito spray, everyone seems to find that funny!!!

Kawai-no-onna : thanks! Enjoy this chapter~! Sorry if it's a little short!

Artemis*Obscure : *sigh* yes, Rukawa DOES have limited brain cells! Don't all aces? (Sendoh?) Oops? You're shampoo is apple scented? Ehhee… I didn't know that! Gomen! Aww… the mushy bits was pretty weird….

Sofia/3sh : Hope you like this chappie!

Hana-lai : hahaha.. sorry about poor Conner! 

Sey Lee : Yeah! Lucky you! You're the first to review this chapter! *hugz*  You liked the mushy part? I'm really bad at it! ^_^ Makes me feel all weird! Ahaha… and I'm trying to write a romance fic somemore…..

Italic : thoughts

Chapter 7

            I splashed some water on my face and turned off the garden tap. Plastering a tired look on my face and slouching my shoulders a little, I entered my house.

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three…_

            "Miharu!!! Where on earth have you been?" a loud voice boomed throughout the house.

            My step-mother, Wairei strode into the hallway, her high heels clicking on the hard marble floor. Sugiro was trailing behind her with a you-are-so-in-trouble look.

            _Probably waiting to feast on my suffering… But too bad, I've got everything planned on the way here. I am ready for anything._

"Where were you at 5.37 a.m. today?" Wairei demanded and glared at me.

            _She remembers the time? Some things never cease to amaze me…_

" I went out for an early jog," I said.

            _Please, please don't find out that I spent 5 hours at a guy's house and he happens to be Sugiro's dream guy…._

Warning : Major trouble alert !!!!

            "Really? Well, you do look like you've been jogging with all that sweat," she said examining me closely.

            "You seem to have sweat a lot and I mean a lot!" Wairei said suspiciously.

            "Really? Must be all that intensive jogging. I didn't even notice I sweat that much," I said, giving her a small smile.

            "I see….," Wairei said, convinced a little by me.

            _Ahaha!!! She's convinced! Quick thinking, eh? Ore wa tensai! Nyahahha…._

            "But what are you jogging for anyway?" Sugiro butt in.

            " To lose weight of course. I think I gained quite a lot from yesterday's er… fried chicken," I reasoned.

            " We had vegetarian food yesterday. Since when did you care about losing weight? Don't tell me it all started just by eating a measly vegetarian meal," Sugiro 'kindly' pointed out.

            _Uh oh… Busted!_

" Er.. oh, yeah! I knew that of course. Just testing your… memory!  Ehehehe…hehe… ehe… he.. I think I better go take a bath now. Bye!" I said and quickly rushed up the stairs like some barbaric beast….

                                                            * * * * * * * * * 

            "Okay, see you in an hour," I said to Rukawa over the phone.

            We decided to meet in a café just down the road. I put the cordless phone on the table and opened my closet door.

            _What should I wear? How should I do my hair? Which colour would match best? What will Rukawa think? _

            I continued to ponder as I surfed through the contents of my closet. As I was throwing my shirts and pants on the bed, it struck me.

            _Why the HELL should I care about Rukawa's opinion? He can go drown in his pool of drool for all I care…_

            I randomly picked a funky blue shorts and threw on a white t-shirt hanging on the chair. After tucking in my lucky charm, I tied my hair into a simple ponytail and headed downstairs.

            "Miharu, come here for a while, dear," Wairei called out, her voice sickeningly sweet.

            _Wonder what favor does she want me to do for her this time?_

"I'm going out now. What's the matter?" I asked.

            "I need to go for my weekly facial scrub and haircut now. Take care of Shota for me today," she said. 

            _Hello-Oo? Didn't I just say I was going out? And she's asking me to take care of that little twerp!?_

"I can't. I'm going out now. Ask Sugiro or someone else to take care of him," I said.

            "Sugiro's in cheerleading practice now. Just take care of your brother," Wairei said, off-handedly.

            "B..But I have to do my school project which is _very important. Shota will probably distract us," I said._

            "I don't care! You _will _take care of Shota whether you like it a not. End of subject," Wairei snapped.

            _I. Am. Doomed. Dead. Gone. Poof. _

_            How exactly was I suppose to handle the baby, Shota and Rukawa all at the same time? That's like leaving me with a wailing banshee, a hyperactive chimpanzee and a dead log. Somehow, this three spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E…_

"Fine," I spat out with annoyance.

            "Good. Now, how do you think I should cut my hair? 3mm or 4mm? Maybe 3.5mm will do? Maybe some highlights on the left? What colour? Chestnut brown, sensual red or ditzy blond??? How about….," Wairei began to blabber continuously.

            Seriously, she may look like some ditzy flake, but on the inside she's like a walking fashion magazine. She knows every single fashion rule that ever existed. But the amount of money she uses every month for her 'necessities'…..  it's too heart breaking to mention. Imagine all those mangas I could buy! Her motto is 'I see, I like, I buy". No wonder my father has to spend hours slaving himself in the office….

                                                            * * * * * * * * * *

[ Rukawa's POV ]

_She's late._

_It's just another proof that all women make men wait._

I craned my neck to check if she was here yet. As I did that, I caught my reflection in the glass window. My hand instinctively raked though my raven black hair, attempting to make it look better.

A burst of giggles erupted from the table beside mine.

Again.

I turned around, irritation started to build up and saw a bunch of fangirls smiling and whispering to each other while sneaking glances at me from time to time. They immediately hushed down when they realized I was glaring at them. One of them _actually _had the guts to come up to my table.

"Hello, I'm Kiran," she said in a low, supposedly-sexy voice and gave me a 'brilliant' smile which made her look like a crossover between Gollum and Dobby.

I just stared at her, hoping she would get the message.

She licked her lips nervously and said," You're Rukawa Kaede right? I'm your biggest fan! In fact, I'm the President of the 'Rukawa's Mistresses' Club."

_Get lost…_

[ Miharu's POV]

            "NO! For the one millionth time, Shota! You **do not look like ****Nemo at all! Period," I said frustratingly.**

            "Are you sure?" Shota asked, trying to squish his cheeks together to look like a fish.

            He's been crazy over that stupid clown fish since he saw 'Finding Nemo' last Thursday. I think the movie would be much more interesting if they ended up barbecueing or frying all those fishes…. *Yummy*

            "Yes, I'm sure," I said wearily.

            "How about if I do this?" Shota said, bloating up his cheeks.

            "NO," I said without even looking at him.

            As Shota continued to make funny faces, I entered the café and scanned the crowd for Mr. Drooly. Instead, my eyes landed on a girl who was **almost sitting** on Rukawa's lap at the corner of the shop. She was busy fawning over Rukawa and he obviously was enjoying the mome…. He's asleep?

            "Hey!' I said when I reached the table.

            The girl stopped 'molesting' Rukawa and shifted her attention to me.

            "Eh! Why is your face like that? You have so many pimples on your face!" Shota started to say loudly to the poor girl.

            "I..it's j..just like that," the poor girl said, embarassed.

            "WAH! Such a big zit right on your nose! Can I touch it?" Shota said to the girl, his voice getting louder and louder and gaining everyone's attention.

            "A…ahh…," the girl said and started to move away from him._She has my deepest sympathy. Shota is very capable of public humiliation… Good luck to her…_

            I turned my attention to Rukawa instead, trying to wake him up.

            "Oi," I shouted into his ear.

            He just started snoring….

            "HELLO???" I said again.

            He moved his hand a little…

            _Okay, if you're not going to wake up.. I am going to have to use violence!_

            I landed a punch on his jaw!

            He punched me back….

            _At least there's a response this time…._

"Do'aho," he said after 5 minutes.

            "Who's that?" he asked looking at Shota who was busy torturing that poor girl.

            "That's my brother, Shota. Wairei asked me to bring him with me because she has to go to her 'beautifying ritual' " I said, rolling my eyes.

            "Wairei?" he asked.

            "My step-mother," I replied.

            He nodded.

            "So, what's on the menu? Shota!!! What do you want to eat?" I called out to the little brat.

            Shota quit bugging the girl and immediately grabbed a menu.

            " I want two scoops of vanilla and one scoop of strawberry ice-cream. Nuts sprinkled on the top, half a teaspoon of maple syrup, a star-shaped jelly at the side and a small cherry on top!" he ordered.

            _Kids now a days are so fussy…_

'Wait! I forgot the wafer at the side and maybe some sliced bananas too? Hmm….," he continued…

Sorry for the late update! Exams were in the way! 

I know this chapter is pretty short but the next one will be longer! And if there is any spelling mistakes please tell me! My computer is a little weird nowadays… ^_^

Honest reviews please!


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Anything But Ordinary

Author : Unquestionable

Disclaimer : I think I have mentioned this about 8 times already. But you never know how slow some people can get so I'll mention it again. I do not own Slam Dunk.

Replies to reviews : 

Sofia/3sh : Glad you favored Shota!

Sey Lee : Enjoy the next chappie!

Artemis*Obscure : Er… okay. Happy fish-eating! *smiles nervously*

Anonymous : Thanks for reviewing~!

Eliar Swiftfire : Thanks for the compliment!

Frozenfemale : Shota is cute not mean~!!!

SGO : HAha… You want Shota to touch that big zit? And get his hands all dirty ?? Yuck… Yeah! More Conner in this chappie!

Mitchy : Thanks for your review!

Stupid cupid : Here's the next chappie!

Joyce : Glad you decided to leave a review and also glad that you like my ideas! Happy reading!

Italic : thoughts

Chapter 8 

            "Shut the (beep) up will ya? You are (beep)-ing annoying! I will rip off that (beep)-ing head off yours if you don't stop crying now," I shouted at the baby which proved meaningless.

            The atmosphere at the café suddenly turned quiet.__

_            They must all think I'm some evil insane teenager who happens to be an ex-criminal which just loves to shout at her babies…. I can see why I don't blame them…_

            And as if that wasn't enough to gain attention, Shota started singing 'Without Me" by Eminem at the top of his lungs…

            "Na, na, na, na, na…," he continued to sing off-key.

            Rukawa on the other hand seemed engrossed in staring at the bunch of giggly girls behind him. Rukawa gave them icy cold glares while they returned it with flashy sunny Hawaiian smiles.

            _Are they just plain annoying or stupid?_

They continued to whisper 'so softly' to each other as if I suddenly turned into a deaf dingbat.

            "Who the (beep) is that (beep)-ing girl?" a girl said.

            "How the (beep) should I know? She's such a (beep) (beep) (beeping continues….)"

            I had enough of this gibberish shit. I stood up with Shota trailing behind me and the baby in my right hand and walked out of the café with a look of pure annoyance on my face. Rukawa got up lazily and threw some cash on the table with the whole bunch of 'nincompoops' trailing behind him.

            "OI, where should we go now?' I asked him ignoring the bunch of female heads that magically appeared behind a big tree….

            He stood there thinking for a while before heading north. After walking for what seemed like hours, we reached our destination. And guess where he took us? You'd never guess *rolls eyes* 

            A basketball court. Please, allow me to spell it for you… B-A-S-K-E-T B-A-L-L C-O-U-R-T

            _What kind of 'time-to-get-to-know-your-baby' is this anyway?_

Rukawa looked absolutely delighted.

            Shota looked wondrously cheerful.

            The baby miraculously stopped crying.

            And me? I was going to die of boredom very very soon…

            'Magically' Rukawa brought out a basketball and started shooting hoops. I had a funny suspicion that he kept it in his underwear… Hmmm…

            Shota appeared next to him  and tugged his shirt, asking in awe, "Can you teach me how to shoot like that?"

            Mathematics' calculation : 3 feet brat plus dwarfish arm plus 0.001% energy adding in a 7 feet basketball hoop. That pretty much sums up to NO HOPE! 

            Rukawa on the other hand just gave him a glare and continued with his shooting.

            "Puh-lease?" Shota asked again, his big brown eyes turning liquid.

            "Hnn," Mr Oh-I'm-so-talkative said.

            "Pleeeaaassseeeee?" Shota whined.

            Rukawa continued to ignore him while Shota showed him his puppy dog face.           

            As I watched the whole scene on the bench beside the basketball court, I felt a strange sense of warmness fill my body. It just felt so… so… right sitting there watching Rukawa with his stoic expression and Shota bugging him like hell…

            _Ahhhh….. How positively **boring**….._

                                                            * * * * * * * * * 

[ Rukawa's POV ]

            Do'aho. I swear to god if that retarded little moron over there does not shut his trap in 5 seconds, I'm going to shove this basketball into his mouth.

            1,2,3,4,5………..

            Okay, I'll give him another 5 seconds…

            6,7,8,9,10……

            11,12,13,14,15…..

            _Kami-sama, please save me….._

[ Miharu's POV }

            _ Am I in heaven yet? Have I died from boredom yet? _*sees Rukawa and Shota* _Maybe I'm in hell instead…._

            "Hey cheerleader! Why ain't you doing cartwheels for your teammates?" a deep male voice mocked me.

            I turned my head so fast I thought I heard a 'crack' sound.

            " I am not a cheerleader!" I said hotly.

            "But I'm think you should be one, Conner… Why don't you grab a pair of pom-poms and do a little victory dance for me?" I continued to my cousin, Conner.

            "Hey don't get jealous just because I look good in a cheerleading uniform and you don't," Conner said, grinning.

            "Oooh, how depressing for me," I said sarcastically.

            "I'm glad I'm capable of influencing your delicate emotions," he shot back.

            "Please don't overwhelm yourself with happiness with that thought," I said.

            "Who's that guy?" Conner suddenly said, looking at Rukawa.

            "That guy? Count Dracula? Some blood-sucking vampire I guess..," I snorted.

            Conner continued to throw glances at Rukawa as we continued our conversation when realization struck me.

            "Er… Conner? You don't happen to be interested in Rukawa, do you?" I asked.

            "Why not? He's pretty good-looking and he has really pale skin….," Conner said dreamily.

            "But he isn't gay," I pointed out.

            "How would you know? He seems to be a gay to me… and I am usually right," Conner said. 

            "But he does have a lot of fan girls…," I muttered not knowing why I bothered to defend him.

            _But he usually ignores them doesn't he? And he does look like a girl sometimes, doesn't he? Plus, he is exceptionally pale for a guy who plays basketball everyday… Maybe he uses whitening lotion…_ *Imagines Rukawa massaging lotion on his face everyday*

_            O….Kay… Maybe he IS GAY!_

"I'm going to join them for a while, wanna come?" Conner suggested.

            "And make a fool of myself? My my, what an excellent idea….," I said sarcastically.

            "It's better than sitting here looking like some moronic cheerleader who just got dumped by her 60-year-old boyfriend," Conner joked.  

            I gave him the look. The Conner-you-are-such-a-hateful-miscreant-I-don't-know-why-I-bother-talking-to-you look.

            I followed him reluctantly to the basketball court to meet my doom. 

            Hey, better a klutzy freak than a moronic cheerleader….

[ Rukawa's POV }

            Just a minute ago, Miharu was moaning about death or 'dieing of boredom'  and saying she could see a white light emerging from above her, saying farewell to me and Shota if she didn't go back now.

            Now, she's laughing like some cracked old hag when this guy walks along and talk to her…. Looking all flushed and excited….

            And what's worse, that guy keeps smiling at me, showing me his perfect teeth…What's his problem? Is he trying to annoy me with the fact that he's over there with Miharu and I'm here with this bratty wrench form hell? Not that I care or anything….

            Suddenly, both of them stood up and walked towards the basketball court.

            _Miharu's going to play basketball? Now this is what I call a memorable day…._

[ Miharu's POV ]

            I could practically feel Rukawa's gaze burning holes on my back as I walked to the basketball court. The corners of his lips lifted up slightly, ready to mock every move I make.

            Basketball is probably the only thing he excels in. His brain cells are limited when it comes to studying and projects like this.

            "Conner!" Shota squealed and ran to Conner.

            "Hey, Shota," Conner said warmly.

            He looked up at Rukawa, hoping for signs of acknowledgement but gave up after a few seconds.

            "Rukawa, this is Conner," I introduced.

            Rukawa gave a grunt and walked away,

            "Conner, teach me how to shoot far far far…. " Shota said repeating his last word.

            "No problem , kiddo," Conner said.

            I stood at the side awkwardly  watching Conner teach Shota. Suddenly, Rukawa seemed to change his mind and decided to help Shota instead. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him in suspicion.

            "Miharu, come try to shoot," Conner called me.

            "I can't shoot," I mumbled feebly.

            "Ah, who cares? Just give it a try," Conner encouraged me.

            He showed me the proper way to shoot and the posture while Rukawa stood at the side looking grumpy and sulky.

            "Go on," Conner urged me.

            I stood at the free throw line, raised my arms and threw the ball. 

            It went in!

[ Rukawa's POV ]

            Hmmph… so the brat prefers Conner. And Miharu seems impressed by Mr. Samaritan-of-the-day's kind deeds….

            Big deal.

            I bet I can teach Shota better… I felt my temper rising, was it jealousy or anger? Neither, I would say…

            But of course I pitied Shota and decided to help him. You know how I sympathize the less fortunate…

            And as for Miharu, two words. 'Beginner's luck'

[ Miharu's POV ] 

            Woo Hoo!!! It went in! It went in!

            I started to do some butt shaking chicken dance and I got some admiring glances.  Or so I thought until Conner came up to me and whispered," Okay, that's enough. You're embarrassing me."

                                                            * * * * * * * * * * *

"We've reached. We've reached," Shota sang happily as we reached our house.

He rushed to the front door and eagerly waited for me. We had just finished our games and came back looking like pigs that just took a mud bath. 

I was drenched with sweat, every single strand of my hair was plastered to my head, my white shirt was smeared with mud and I had a small cut on my lower lip. Well, it seems that Mr. Rookie over here 'accidentally' slipped and ended up slamming the basketball to my face. I am honored to be the first girl ever to receive such a wonderful pass from Rukawa. 

_            Yeah sure… _*snort*

            Conner and Shota weren't exactly in a better state than I was.

            "Come on, I need to take my bath. I stink," Conner grumbled.

            "Can't live without your Calvin Klein perfume?" I mocked him.

            He simply ignored me and pushed open the wooden doors.

            "That must be them," I heard Wairei's voice.

             We dragged our feet to the living room as Wairei quickly rushed to Shota with a worried look on her face.

            "Shota darling. Where have you been? I was getting very worried," Wairei said as crystal like tears began to form at the tip of her eyes.

            " We went to play basketball at the nearby park," Conner explained.

            "Basketball? You took my Shota for a basketball game? What if he got hurt while playing? What if he had broken a limb or two?" Wairei questioned.

            _Hey lady, we went for a basketball game, not mud wrestling…._

"Calm down, Wairei. We have guests in the house," my father said.

            "Miharu, I thought I told you we were having guests for dinner and you were to come back early today?" my father continued.

            "I..I.. forgot." I mumbled.

            "Okay, it's all right. Let me introduce you to our guests," my father continued.

            "This is my son, Shota and daughter, Miharu. Conner, my nephew," My father introduced us to the couple sitting on the couch.

            "And this is Mr. and Mrs. Sendoh. And their son, Sendoh Akira," he continued.

            My eyes landed on a good-looking guy with a smile plastered on his face and dweeby broomstick hair-do he had.

            "Hey," he said and flashed another smile at me.

            I looked at him and immediately felt out of place as he looked all classy in his branded wear while I looked like some garbage can designer looking for inspiration….

_            Fabulous…_

" I better go get ready," I informed them.

            I avoided Sendoh's glance and quickly ran up the stairs eager to get out from my sweaty shirt.

            But of course not before falling flat on my butt before everyone. Oh, of course, life wouldn't go on if  I didn't get to embarrass myself, would it?

Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter is longer than the previous one and don't forget to leave a review!!! Honest reviews please!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Don't own Slam Dunk and never will.

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the very late update but I've been busy lately and I've kind of lost my inspiration to write stories… So I was busy deciding if I should continue this story a not…. *sigh* Got a writer's block going on here but here's some crap I've manage to come up with in the attic I've been locked in for this few months… 

Italic : thoughts

Chapter 9

*Knock knock knock*

            "Open the door, Sugiro," I yelled to the wooden toilet door, hoping that somehow my voice would be able to penetrate through that thick skull of hers.

            "La..la..la…laaaaaaa," she began to sing a song to annoy me.

            "Come on, I need to bath. My body is starting to give out this really gross smell like those people in Survivor and I'm starving my ass off," I moaned.

            _Gah… This is exactly why I hate sharing a bathroom with Sugiro. She can be in there for hours and hours doing God knows what. I could just imagine her looking at the mirror checking her face from every single angle to make sure she looks perfect. One zit pops on her face and it's the apocalypse...._

"Sugiro-ooooo," I called out.

            I knocked on the door even harder this time and suddenly Whoosh! the door flew open and my fist was placed just millimeters from the tip of her nose.

            "Get your fist out of my face," she said pronouncing each word with utter contempt and awarded me with a get-lost-you-low-life look. She walked passed me in her mini red dress which was definitely to impress a certain someone.

            "Oh, Sendoh-san….," she said sweetly.

            And I knew exactly who she was trying to make an impression on. I let out a loud sigh and slammed the bathroom door.

                                                            * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Freshly bathed, I got into my comfy worn jeans and sweater and headed for the dining room. I could already hear a loud conversation going on in there. When I got there, I saw everyone had already finished eating their dinner as the plates were wiped clean.

            Wairei looked up and saw me.

            "Oh, sorry dear. We just couldn't wait any longer and started dinner without you. I certainly hope you don't mind. Do you, sweetie? I left some food in the oven anyway. Let's hope you won't be late again," Wairei said to me.

            The conversation suddenly died down and everyone was looking at me expectantly. Sugiro managed to smirk at me before continuing to fawn all over Mr. Broom-Dweeb. Conner however just gave me a sympathetic look before giving a small burp.

            "Of course I don't mind," I said through a forced smile.

            I walked towards the kitchen, eye-ing that delicious piece of roast chicken that Shota left uneaten.

            _Would it seem to barbaric if I went over there and stuffed that piece of chicken into my mouth? Nah, better not take the risk. Wouldn't want the guests to think I was my dad's long-lost daughter from deep inside the Amazon jungle…._

I went into the kitchen to check for some food that was supposedly 'in the oven' but found none. NO yummy roasted chicken, NO fresh salad, NO food, NOTHING! Zip… Zero…

            Cursing Wairei under my breath, I took out a packet of instant noodles and started to boil a pot of water .

            _Damn her! She serves all the delicious food while I'm stuck with the crummy instant noodles. What was it's brand again? Oh yeah, POPO… POPO… POPO for goodness sake!!! Thanks goodness it was Rukawa's turn to take care of the doll._

"Hey, need some help?"Conner came in and asked. 

Shoving the wrapper into the wastepaper basket violently, I smiled forcefully and said," No thanks, go enjoy yourself out there. I don't think I'll need any help cooking this… POPO noodles,"

"What? You don't trust my cooking skills? I make the best pie in the world," Conner said jokingly.

"Ahem, I don't think putting a frozen pie into the microwave counts, Conner," I said.

"Fine…. It's your loss anyway," he said and walked out of the kitchen. 

I smiled at my lovely cousin's immature-ness before frowning at the measly noodles I was going to eat.

             I started mumbling to myself when suddenly a voice said," Nice noodles,"

            I jumped up a metre high, clearly startled and spilled the seasoning of the noodles all over the kitchen counter.

            "Crap!" I said when I saw the stove decorated with the instant noodle seasonings.

            'What the hell do you think you'reeeeee…..," I said turning around ready to releash my anger on the unlucky dumb ass but all I saw was Sendoh standing behind me looking amused. I just continued staring dumbfoundedly  at him.

            _Think Miharu, think… Say something, anything…_

Few seconds ticked by but I still remained looking like a gaping goldfish.

            "Er… Sorry about that," he finally said.

            "N..No problem," I finally managed to splutter out.

            Phew, finally my brain began to click in place.

            "So, why are you here?" I demanded.

            "If you really want to know, I came to see you," he said and looked at me.

            Once again I was frozen in place as his blue eyes bore into mine. My heart skipped a beat.

            His lips curled into a smile before he continued," Chill out… I was just joking. Don't look so serious,"

            "Ohh,ahaha…. I get it.. Ahhaa….. HAHA…," I started laughing hysterically, "That was a good one. You almost got me…. Ahahha…,"

            He stood there awkwardly while the only sound in that room was me laughing like a hyena. Thanks goodness at that moment Sugiro burst into the room 

            "Sendoh-san… Let's go to the patio and have some drinks," she said, pretending I was just another speck of dust in the room.

            "Sure," he answered before Sugiro looped her arm around his and pulled him away.

            He stopped for a moment and asked," Are you coming?"

            "In a while," I said.

            He gave me his 1000 watt smile before walking out with Sugiro clinging to his arm like a leech.

                                                            * * * * * * * * * *

            "Anyway, so there I was in this very adorable white dress and flowery white sandals. Every guy in the club was looking at me…," Sugiro told us.

            I stifled a yawn.

            "Then this guy comes up and said," You are the prettiest girl I have ever met,"Sugiro continued.

            I stifled another yawn.

            "Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" Sugiro asked waiting for out reaction.

            I stifled yet another yawn. Conner was staring at Sendoh, his eyes had a glazed look in them. He was totally oblivious to the sounds arounf him. On the other hand, Sendoh had a smile permanently stuck to his face looking mildly interested but the only thing that betrayed his look was the fact he kept on shifting in his seat every few minutes.

            " I started dancing with him and I was like the hit of the party…..," Sugiro trailed off as she was staring at something behind me. 

            I slowly turned my head and saw Rukawa standing behind me with the baby in his arms. He didn't even bother looking at me when he dumped the baby on my lap. His eyes were fixated on someone else, Sendoh. Broom-Dweeb glared back at Rukawa but with a smile on his face as if mocking Rukawa silently.

            The tension in the air was so thick I even found myself having difficulty breathing. Finally Rukawa turned away and said," Take care of the baby," He didn't even look at me when he said that and walked off from the patio.

            _Who did he think I was? A nanny? Stupid asshole…_

                                                            * * * * * * * * *

            "Did you see how Rukawa and Sendoh were staring at each other? Rukawa must have been so jealous to see Sendoh there with me," Conner sighed happily. I just gave him a weird look as I continued brushing my teeth.

            "I mean they're both equally handsome but who should I choose? Well then, I gotta go sleep now. Hope I dream of them both," Conner said and left the bathroom smiling.

            And I was left with my toothbrush stuck midway in the air.

            Before I even had time to recover , Sugiro bounced into the bathroom with a green facial mask on her face nearly making me piss in my pants.

            "I didn't know Rukawa was in the same project with you. But anyway, did you see how jealous Rukawa was when he saw Sendoh with me? I mean who wouldn't? Doh Doh is as cute as Ruk-ie and they're both so into me… I'll be busy thinking of them both in my bed tonight. So, nightie then!" Sugiro said without pausing and left the bathroom.

            I dropped my toothbrush into the sink and sat on the toilet bowl speechless with laughter….

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Honest reviews please!!!


End file.
